


Every teardrop is a waterfall

by kingwellsjaha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwellsjaha/pseuds/kingwellsjaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it had to rain on their wedding day or mindless fluff between Wells and Raven mixed with a little bit of sadness, but really just a little bit. Set at their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every teardrop is a waterfall

Of course it had to rain on their wedding day. The whole summer the sun had been shining. It had been so incredible hot, Raven had walked mostly naked through the house.  
One time she’d opened the door in nothing but her panties to his father. Interestingly the whole evening afterwards with him had been quite enjoyable.  
It had even been sunny and hot in the morning of their wedding, so that it was hard to put on the suit and the dress. Raven had complained about it the whole time.  
She was at Clarke’s house, Octavia had insisted, but they kept each other up to date through voice mails.  
“I will DIE in this dress. WELLS help me”, she’d said at one point. “Stop being so melodramatic”, he had heard Clarke in the background.  
With a smile he had put the smart phone to his mouth and said: “Listen to Clarke Raven, after all it was your idea”.  
She had replied with a groan and he with a laugh and the next thing he got was not a message from Raven, but Octavia.  
“You two are disgusting and need to be parted till the wedding ceremony. Blake’s verdict”. He had sighed, but obliged.

* * *

 

The whole ceremony really had been her idea.  
When he had asked her, he had thought of a small thing, just between her and maybe his closest friends, namely Bellamy and Clarke, maybe also Octavia and Miller.  
But she had wanted the big wedding, the one in church, with the long white dress and hundred of guests, who came and gave presents.  
She had wanted the big entrance, the flower girls (Lincoln’s adorable niece), the best men -Bellamy and Nathan, Clarke had wanted to be his best man too (“ _I’m the best choice you have and you know it_ ”) but Raven took her as best woman, with Octavia of course.  
She had wanted the cute wedding invitations, champagne.  
Basically the whole deal.

So of course the planning itself had been horrible and horrifying at best. First problem finding the right church.  
Wells had never thought that there were so many differences, but apparently Raven knew all about it.  
The first church a nice one, with a sweet friendly pastor, had been too small and cold for her taste.  
The second to big and bright. “Nobody will see anything with all the sun that goes through the windows, but they need to see me”.  
They’d finally settled on a nice one not far away, so that they could afterwards go back to the house.  
They had decided to throw a garden party. It was a nice way to finally use the space anyway.  
Wells had promised to work in the garden since the day they had bought it, but actually worked in the office most of his days and cooked the rest. Getting better and better with every meal to Raven’s delight.  
Raven worked most of her days and afterwards rather was in the garage fixing her motorcycle. So the garden had never really been used. Just a big green space with hedges and a terrace they had started using a little bit in the summer. So the wedding was a perfect idea, for starting to use this big space.  
Of course the whole group had wanted to help. Octavia more with ideas. Clarke and Bellamy with arguments mostly directed at each other and some sort of constructive criticism. Miller just offered to help moving the lawn furniture together with Lincoln and Wells was happy that at least two of his friends got his back.  
He had thought afterwards that the worst had been over.  
The forecast had told them that it would be the hottest driest summer in years. They had the church. Everything was turning out fine.  
He’d forgotten the suit, the food and beverages and of course the cake.  
How could he have forgotten the cake?

The cake was the one to break them. Raven wasn’t happy with a single one.  
The marzipan chocolate one had been too heavy and sweet.  
The strawberry one just tasted weird.  
He had thrown the spoon away after the lemon one that had been too “lemony” and walked outside of the confectionery before saying anything rude or uncalled for, just to breath fresh air and get some new thoughts.  
She of course followed. It came to an argument. One of the many they already had have in this relationship.  
But as usual no ugly words were exchanged just sighs and a questioning look.  
“Raven”, he had asked tired and full of shitty sweet cake, “why is this so important?”  
She had not replied a thing afterwards totally silent, looking at her crutches. For one moment he remembered the girl in college that sat alone at lunch breaks, because the rich kids didn’t want to mix with this poor person. It had never seemed to bother her. Only years afterwards, after the up and downs with Finn and the other guy, he had found out. She had screamed at in his face, totally drunk and crying.  
“I know you believe that you’re better than me everybody does”. Stunned silence and then a small. “Maybe you’re right”.  
It had shattered everything he had thought about Raven prior. Sad he had hugged her and mumbled “No. No no no no Raven. You’re much better than everybody”. (“I know”, she had replied into his hug, breathing in his warmth it seemed).  
For one moment he’d seen that girl again and just stopped. Her big brown eyes looked at him and she had swallowed hard.  
“I never thought I’d get here”, she confessed, “get this wedding”.  
His eyes widened, but he nodded understanding something about her that he had missed.  
Finally meeting the small girl inside of Raven that she had locked up after all the years of neglect. That smart little girl that had probably read all the books she could get all the fairytales. All the stories about princesses locked up and treated badly saved by a brave knight, who married them. Raven had become the knight after nobody came, but it did not stop the inner girl from dreaming.

After that incident everything went smoother. They decided which cake they wanted, chocolate cherry of course three tiered with sprinkles and a beautiful bridal pair on the top (of course the figures had to be specially made his father offered to pay for it and Raven never liked him more in that moment).  
When it came to the food in general they decided for barbeque, salad, tacos fitting for the weather, also none of their friends would have appreciated a fancy three course meal. Except Abby, Marcus and his father and they would survive.  
When it came to beverage they let Bellamy do his job, years of barkeeping really helped, and Jasper and Octavia saw it as their duty to choose the music.  
Raven and Wells let them, one worry less.

( _Maybe Wells should’ve known. Maybe he should’ve suspected. Especially after Anya promised to come, who never seemed to have time for anything. Or maybe just because of the fact that his father and Raven started to go along all of the sudden. They started to get along so well, that Raven accepted his offer of giving her away, because her mother wouldn’t do such a thing and Bellamy would be standing next to Wells as the bestman “Also Raven I’m not your father… I am… just not”. So Raven and her father decided to do it. But rather called it walking her to Wells, than giving her away. He really should’ve known. She should’ve known too, but he guessed she tried to ignore the nagging thoughts in the back of her head and this one time succeeded._ )

* * *

 

He was one of the grooms to cry at his wedding. Nobody was surprised, nobody had imagined it differently, but it still came suddenly and made Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia cry too.  
Maybe he did because he felt struck by lightning looking at her it just seemed to set everything inside him on fire.  
Clarke and Octavia had teased him that she looked breath taking and too beautiful to handle and she did to no ones surprise. But he did not cry because of her white dress or the jewellery.  
He’d explained later to Clarke, while they drank the champagne.  
“Then why?” and he had smiled not wanting to say that he just had been so overwhelmed thinking that he'd realized that he would see that face now till the end of his days. Not the perfect smile and dress, but the grumpy Raven in the morning, the excited Raven after work or during a baseball game. The annoyed Raven in the garage.  
He would see her forever and he could not explain how happy it made him, nor did he want to.  
“Somethings better be left unsaid”, he answered finally and walked off.  
( _Raven had been happy the whole time. Smiling and laughing, making some jokes and puns of course, she was so happy she almost out did him._ )

It started raining just when they got into the garden and it wasn’t just a small drop. No, the whole water of the earth seemed to came down on them.  
Raven’s smile disappeared within seconds, angry she ran into the garden. Clarke tried to stop her, but failed.  
Her dress got immediately wet and muddy, but Raven did not seem to care. Angry she screamed against the sky. The thunder and lightning dampened her words.  
The guests were standing on the terrace and watched silently asking themselves what to do. While a bunch of guys lead by Bellamy, Lincoln and Miller set up some sort of rain shelter.  
Wells coordinated it. He yelled some instructions to Bellamy then turned around to Raven, who sat in the middle of the big garden with her muddy dress. She was crying.  
Wells went to her silently. Bellamy offered him a umbrella but he declined. The water was actually soothing for him. Washing away the hot aweful days.  
He stopped next to Raven, his eyes half closed feeling the rain. The Raven that had made jokes just thirty minutes ago seemed to be gone.  
Just a young woman remained with her crushed dreams of a seven year old envisioning a wedding in a wet dirty wedding dress.  
She looked at Wells for a short moment, but then her face turned back to the ground embarrassed. She played with her fingers instead of saying something.  
Wells gave her the moment just looking up to the storm above them. He took of his sack coat and put it around her shoulders. It didn’t do much good, but at least kept part of her arms covered. The rain went through his white shirt. He closed his eyes and sighed. She had started to look up to him, when he opened his eyes again.  
With a small comforting smile he offered her his hand. Was she just as aware of the ring that shined on his finger? Because he was. She bit her lips but took his hand.  
Back to her feet she looked up to the sky still a little bit angry, a little bit grumpy, but her face softened as soon as she looked at him. Just like it had softened the first time they REALLY had met at the house party and talked the whole evening.  
The first time he had told her about his dreams of becoming a lawyer.  
The time he had told her about the different stars and their meanings while simultaneously explaining chess.  
Using her free arm to grab his neck she pulled him down and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss.  
One for the history books with all the feelings and the rain that ran down on both of their bodys. He pulled her closer and smiled into the kiss.  
The wedding guests had started applauding. Jasper screaming something like “Hot hot hot”.  
Wells didn’t care. He did not even care that his father probably watched.

Afterwards started of course a wet t-shirt contest between Miller, Lincoln, Bells and him. Lincoln of course won to no ones surprise.  
Even though her dress was muddy and wet Raven did not took it off till the end of the night. Interestingly he was the one to get the cold several days later, when it had become hot again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I just listened to "Every Teardrop is a Waterfall" and wanted to write a kissing scene in the rain and then this happened. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Leave a note if you want to.


End file.
